


Expectations

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Human Genitalia, Power Dynamics, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: There's a reason Michael thinks mouths should not be used for kissing.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to this fic: [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433115)

“Michael.”

Michael blinks, minutely shakes his head. Shawn’s face comes back into focus.

“Hmmm?”

Shawn looks at him with mild amusement.

“Where were you just now?”

Shawn smiles indulgently as Michael endeavors to put himself back in the moment, even though the moment was what he had been trying to escape. Still, it would do him no good to anger Shawn further.

“Sorry, boss,” Michael says.

“You’re forgiven,” Shawn says tightening his grip on Michael’s wrists. “But that will be your last warning. Do you understand?”

Michael swallows.

“Of course.”

“Good.”

He shouldn’t have needed the reminder. He knew what Shawn liked, and he knew what Shawn expected of him. Michael was his secretary, after all, and secretaries had clear responsibilities: get them coffee, take dictation, and submit to their boss’ every sexual fantasy. If one had any ambition to move up the corporate ladder, then one would have to follow standard office procedures.

Still. Just because something was protocol did not mean that Michael had to pretend to enjoy it.

Shawn presses his mouth to Michael’s, and Michael tries not to fight against the wet, slimy feeling. Shawn liked to retain his human form since he claimed it helped him remember what he came into work every day to do, but there were some aspects he couldn’t—or perhaps wouldn’t—give up. Namely his ability to ooze from, well, everywhere.

“You can’t tell me you don’t appreciate a self-lubricating cock, Michael,” he had once said.

Michael could only agree.

But when the ooze that Michael normally associated with his ability to cocoon himself slipped into his mouth, he can’t help but gag.

Shawn chuckles.

“Oh, Michael. Sometimes I forget how young you are and how much you still have to learn.”

“Teach me,” Michael says.

Shawn grins, impressed.

“I admire your tenacity. In fact, there’s been rumor that you might qualify for the new architect position that’s recently opened.”

“Do you mean it?”

He can’t keep the hope out of his voice.

“We’ll have to see,” Shawn says. Michael squeezes his knees against Shawn’s hips, urging him deeper inside. “That’s a good place to start.”

His own neighborhood.

It’s everything he has always wanted, after all.

He can almost picture it now…

“ _Michael_.”


End file.
